


The Rec Room

by Anonymous



Category: Vampirates - Justin Somper
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Grace wonders if she should tell Connor about her relationship with Lorcan. Darcy is sure that she'll find the answer in an old-fashioned chick-flick. Too bad Grace doesn't like romances.
Relationships: Grace Tempest & Darcy Flotsam, Grace Tempest/Lorcan Furey
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	The Rec Room

Darcy closed the latch on the lantern door and waved to her friend, as Grace appeared on deck. She was smiling. _No,_ Darcy thought, _smiling is too weak a word. Beaming. That was a much better word. Positively beaming._

Darcy stood further along the deck and lit another lamp, as the vampires began to awaken from their daily slumber.

"Hi, Darcy. How are you?"

Darcy rolled her eyes but smiled all the same; how typical of Grace to put others news before her own, "Everything's fine. But never mind that, tell me the good news!"

Grace's blinked in surprise, "Good news…wait, how did you…?"

She folded her arms across her chest, " _Oh please_ , You're positively tickled pink. And whatever made you this way has to be good news, so spill the beans already!"

For a second, Grace considered refusing to tell her. It would annoy her friend to no end, but she was far too excited not to tell anyone. "Connor's coming to visit!"

"That's great news!" Darcy with said, sharing the enthusiasm and pulling her into a friendly hug. "So when's he coming?"

"In one week. I can't wait!" She began to pull away. "I should go tell Lorcan."

_Lorcan?_

"Wait a minute!" Darcy said grabbing Grace's wrist, before she had the chance to disappear back inside. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him?" Grace looked at her as if she was mad. "Err…that what I just said, wasn't it?"

Darcy rolled her eyes, "Not Lorcan. Connor. Are you going to tell Connor?"

Grace looked even more confused now. "Tell Connor what?"

"About you and lover boy!" Darcy exclaimed, exasperated.

"About me and…" She watched as reason dawned on Grace. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. What are you going to do? They're bound to see each other and you'll have to tell him eventually anyway…that is if he doesn't already realise it himself."

Grace buried her head in her hands. "This is not happening."

Darcy giggled despite herself. "It's like a movie isn't it? Two guys get all jealous and fight over the girl. Of course…one of them's your brother, but it's still pretty sweet."

Grace groaned. "Do not compare my life to some horrible, cheesy, soppy, chick-flick."

"Chick-flick…that a great idea! I'm sure we can find a movie with all the right answers!"

"Wait...what? That is not what I just said!"

"Come on!" Darcy said dragging Grace indoors, "Let me just get changed and then we'll go down to the rec room!"

* * *

"I never knew there was a rec room here," Grace said as she glanced around the small, yet cosy, cabin. Darcy shrugged, "Why shouldn't there be? We're all immortal here, we've got to do _something_ for eternity…Now help me set this up."

Grace help Darcy struggle to set up the old fashioned movie projector, similar to the one found in Crescent Moon bay Picture House, but much _much_ older. It was buried under a mountain of junk, including board games and books. Despite Darcy's claims that immortals needed something to do for eternity, she doubted anyone used this room for any other purpose besides storing discarded items.

After struggling with the machine for ten minutes, they finally got it standing and facing a blank screen on the wall.

Darcy held up a pile of film rolls. "Which one do you want to watch first? Take your pick. We've got all the old classics"

Grace glanced at the titles: _Dirty Dancing, Pretty Woman, Breakfast at Tiffany's…_ the list went on. She'd never heard of any of them. She glanced at the dates. Some of these were at least 500 years old! How had they ended up on the Nocturne?

"Darcy…?"

"Have you chosen one yet?" Darcy asked as she shoved a pile of magazines off a worn-out couch and onto the floor.

"Err...not yet."

"Well, hurry up."

Grace glanced back down at the movies, frankly, none of them sounded that appealing from the titles, much to soppy for her tastes. She flicked through a second pile. Eventually, she came to one she vaguely recognised the name of. _Titanic_.

She handed the roll of film stock to Darcy who glanced at the title and sighed, "Oh, this one's so sad!"

"We don't have to…"

"Of course we do!" She interrupted and immediately set to work trying to get it into the machine, "Sit down. I'll have this up and running in a minute."

Grace did as she said, sitting down on an ancient rooting armchair, knowing it would be fruitless to protest. Soon enough, the movie began and Darcy flopped down onto the other side of the couch. "Okay so we know that all romances have happy endings…so if we find one where to guys like the same girl, we'll make a note of what happens and make sure the same thing happens to you. Then, you're guaranteed a happy ending."

"Darce, I hate to break it to you, but things don't work the same way in real life as they do in movies. This is pointless."

Darcy shrugged, "Anything's worth a shot. Plus I really like this film."

* * *

By the end of the movie, they were both in tears.

As the final credits came on, listing long-forgotten actors. Grace found herself thinking that maybe this wasn't such a bad idea…

"It's my turn to choose," Darcy said drying her eyes on a handkerchief she kelp in her pocket.

Two hours later. She was in tears again. But the only way Grace could be described as _in tears_ would be if they were tears of boredom.

"That was a horrible movie!" Grace said as the picture came to an end.

"Not it's not! It's the most wonderful, sweet, romantic…"

Grace rolled her eyes. " _Please_ …that movie makes me ashamed to be in love with a vampire. I don't even know why your crying, they didn't even die"

Now it was Darcy turn to roll her eyes. "I'm _crying_ because it was just sweet how much they loved each other. That's what romance is all about. I'd like you to try and choose a better one!"

"Fine. I will."

"Fine, then."

"I'll choose tomorrow. I'm going to see Lorcan now."

"Fine!"

* * *

Six days later and they were still arguing over different films. Darcy preferred the soppy romances which were Grace's worst nightmare. Grace wanted to watch the tragedies (and only those since she been forbidden to watch anything without romance in it) which made Darcy upset for nights on end. Unfortunately, for Grace, there weren't as many movies like that. She was seriously considering sabotaging all the movie equipment; no friendship was worth all this misery.

"So what do you want to watch next?" Darcy asked holding up two movies, " _Grease II_ or _Wuthering Heights_?"

Grace shuddered, "Please, Darcy, no more movies. We must have watched a hundred already."

"But …"

"No buts, if you put on another movie, you _will_ live to regret it."

Darcy smirked, "Tut-tut, Grace. I thought you were up to date on your vampire knowledge, you know I can't _live_ to see anything."

Grace glared at her. "Whatever."

Darcy leaned back in her chair casually, "So" she said holding up the two movies once more. "Which one _do_ you want to watch?"

Grace groaned, "I'm serious Darcy, I'm not doing this anymore." She stood up and grabbed her jacket which had been slung over one of the chairs, "I need some air, I'll see you later."

* * *

The next day, Grace stood up on deck, leaning on the ship's railing and letting the early night breeze cool her face. She jumped as an arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"Evening, love."

Grace turned, still locked in his embrace, and kissed Lorcan's lips.

"I haven't seen you very much, this past week," he said. 

"I'm sorry. Darcy and Iy have been busy watching these really stupid chick-flicks."

"I know, Darcy told me about it."

"I can't believe I even listened to her!"

"Yeah, I think she just realised you weren't too happy with this whole thing."

"Definitely not. I'm actually pretty annoyed."

He kissed her. "You won't be annoyed at me will you?"

"Why would I…?"

"You'll see." He kissed her again. "I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?" Grace asked curiously.

He chuckled. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

With that, he gently took her hand and steered her indoors.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he repeated.

Once they were inside, he put his hand over her eyes. "No peeking."

He steered her through a maze of corridors and hallways. Grace was even more curious now, what was this big surprise? She tried to trace their path through the hull, using her knowledge of the ship's interior, but it was hard to follow. Clearly he still knew the ship better than she.

"We're almost there," Lorcan said, Grace could tell he was enjoying this. She wondered if he was leading her through a round-about route just for the fun of it. Suddenly, they turned sharply to the right and the corridor suddenly sloped slightly downwards. She knew where they were! She had been down here almost every night for the past week. Then Grace groaned inwardly as it sunk in. "Darcy set you up to this didn't she?"

Lorcan chuckled again. "I don't what you mean."

They continued moving forward for a few more metres before Lorcan drew her to a halt.

"Keep your eyes closed" Lorcan cautioned. "Okay?"

She didn't answer.

"Grace?"

"Okay," Grace said. "Okay, I'll keep my eyes closed."

He removed his hands, and true to her word Grace kept her eyes closed, although she was very tempted to take just a small little peak…

"Grace-" he began warningly.

"What?" she pouted.

"Don't even think about it."

If her eyes had been open, Grace would have rolled them. "You don't even know what I was thinking. So how can you say that?"

"I know you too well, love." he kissed the side of her head lightly, "Now, keep your eyes shut, please."

"Fine," she grumbled.

A door from somewhere in front of Grace creaked open. The creak was familiar. It was the sound of the rec room door opening. Just as Grace had guessed.

"Lorcan, I swear if this is some kind of trick, I will-"

Lorcan nudged her forward into the room.

"You can open your eyes now."

She did so and gasped. All threats were now gone from her mind.

The rec room, which had once been piled high with discarded items, was now completely free of clutter. The old moth-eaten chair was now draped with velvet sheets and silk pillows. The room was illuminated by soft candlelight and Grace was fairly sure she could catch the faint whiff of roses coming from somewhere inside the room.

"Oh, Lorcan…"

"Come on," he pushed her gently towards a loveseat in the room, "Sit down."

She did so and he sat beside her, "This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you," she kissed him briefly on the lips.

He smiled, "You're welcome, but it's Darcy you should be thanking. It was her idea, to make up for your fight yesterday, she was terrified she'd put you off romance for good."

"Well tell her her plan worked. I'm beginning to think romance isn't such a bad thing after all." She kissed him again.

"I'm glad to hear it," he whispered, pushing her hair behind her ears, so it wouldn't get in the way. "So what do you want to watch? You're choice."

* * *

Darcy stood on deck leaning against the rail, watching the other vampires mill about and converse in small groups. She wondered if her plan had been successful; was Grace no longer mad at her? This had been one of her best schemes yet, even if she did say so herself, which she did. And Lorcan had been so easy to convince to help her, and he was the perfect person to play the hero in Grace's life. Yes, things certainly had worked out perfectly. She couldn't wait to hear all about it later.

There was a disturbance in the midst of the vampires. A figure pushed his way through the crowd, catching Darcy's attention.

"Connor Tempest?"

The boy turned as he heard his name being called. He looked at her.

"Yes?" he blinked as if trying to clear his vision. "It's Darcy isn't it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Have you, by any chance, seem my sister around? She said she'd meet me on deck, but I don't see her anywhere, it's too crowded."

"Grace isn't on deck, she's inside, in the rec room. She and Lorcan are having a romantic night in-" Darcy raised her hands to her mouth in horror, realising too late, what she'd said. Connor was frowning but didn't say anything.

"Oh-no! Please don't tell Grace I told you that," Darcy said. "She's not going to be happy…she was going to tell you herself, that's why we watched all those movies…because she wanted to find out the best way to tell you that she and Lorcan are dating-"

Darcy gasped, again, and clamped her hands over her mouth. "I did not just say that."

Connor's expression was a mixture of confusion, amusement and annoyance. _But mainly annoyance_ , Darcy concluded, she had a bad feeling where this was going.

"What do you mean 'she and Lorcan are dating'?"

Darcy shook her head, refusing to speak. He glared at her. "Tell me."

"I didn't say anything."

"Well, can you at least tell me where she is?"

Darcy shook her head again, and he continued glaring; she stared right back. They stood that way for a few, moments until Darcy's eyes began to water. _Damn him_ , she thought, _I'm going to end up telling him, aren't I?_

"Please, Darcy, just tell me where she is, it's been months since I've last seen her."

She sighed. "Fine, I'll take you to her."

* * *

As Darcy led him into the depths of the ship, Connor had a very bad feeling. He didn't like the vampires to begin with and being trapped on a ship with them was like a nightmare come true. But even worse, than the vampires that surrounded him, was a particular vampire who hung around with his sister: _Lorcan._ And now, if Darcy was to be believed, they were ' _dating_ '. He didn't like the idea. Not. One. Bit.

"Well, this is it," Darcy said drawing to a stop in front of an old wooden door along a narrow corridor deep inside the ship. "The rec room. You won't tell her it was me who told you, will you?" she added nervously.

"No," he answered shortly. He could hear laugher coming from the other side of the room. A 'romantic night in'? Well, not if he had anything to do with it.

He reached out a hand to open the door. Darcy stopped him, "Um…don't you think we should knock first, just in case-"

He ignored her and pushing her hand aside and opening the door…

_A woman stood in the shower, running her fingers through her hair…then, the shower curtain was pulled aside and a dark figure loomed over her and brought down the knife…_

Grace burst into laughter and Connor, shivering in horror, tore his eyes away from the projection, to look at his sister curled up on a small couch nestled against the black-haired vampire.

"That was _soooo_ predictable!" Grace said to Lorcan, "Of course she was going to die!"

Lorcan smiled faintly, "Okay, I'll admit, that was a bit cheesy. Especially the music."

He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Ahem," Connor coughed, to get their attention.

Both heads turned towards him.

"Connor!" Grace exclaimed, then she blushed a deep red and pushed Lorcan's arm off her shoulder. Surprisingly, Lorcan was also blushing. "Um…hello, Connor."

A loud thump made Connor turn his attention back to the movie, the woman fell to the floor and Connor watched as blood mixed with water and flowed down the brain. He grimaced, glanced back at Grace and then sighed; "Why am I not surprised this would be your idea of a romantic movie?"


End file.
